Octus
Octus is a high-tech bio-cybernetic robot sent to Earth along with Lance to protect Princess Ilana from her war-torn planet of Galaluna, and has a variety of powers on hand in order to do so. He was created by The King. He is known to be the "Mind" of the group. In the episode Family Crisis, Octus is drained by a electrical creature, and dies to the absorption of the creature Solomon himself said that "everything the creature absorbs seems to be permanently dead." This seemed to be true as none of Lance's attempts to revive Octus had any success. However, in the episode A New Beginning Octus was mysteriously reactivated by Solomon's mysterious Superior. History Octus is a robot with high, cutting-edge technology that no human can comprehend. He was created and activated shortly before the events of the series began and was sent to earth along with Ilana and Lance to protect her. Throughout the series, he is a great help to them, combining himself with their armors to form Sym-Bionic Titan. Personiltiy Octus Octus is a very high intellectual robot that enjoys Earth and its customs. He finds Earth very interesting due to the fact that he is from a different planet. The smallest things could interest him such as pimples on a person's face, to the use of teenage slang. On the battlefield, Octus can be the most dependable, using brains and skills to defeat his enemies, making him a very important addition to the group. Newton Newton is a humanoid hologram that Octus uses for the appearance of a high school student. To be more specific, a nerd. With this disguise, Octus acts like a regular high school teenager who is very smart. In Lessons in Love, he has already began to tutor Kimmy, and could possibly be her boyfriend. In Shaman of Fear he is shown to have many friends on a contacts list. Other than Lance, Ilana, and Barb, who these people are is unknown. As of Lessons in Love, Kimmy is his girlfriend. In the episode "the Ballad of Scary Mary" he is popular with the football team, possibly due to his friendship with Meat or with Kimmy. Newton's family name is unknown, but is related in some way to the Lunis Family. In The Ballad of Scary Mary, Lance claims Newton must leave with them because of a "family" matter. In the episode Under the Three Moons Newton himself reply's "family" as the reason he does everything with the Lunis siblings. When Newton has been missing for over two weeks Meat and Kimmy Mysner both look for him at the Lunis's home in A New Beginning "Mr. Lunis" Mr. Lunis is Octus's fatherly appearance, giving him the title as Ilana and Lance's father. He drives them to school and cooks for them in the morning, probably giving Octus an actual father-like personality. Powers and Abilities Octus uses various holograms to blend in with the people of Earth. One of them is Newton, which Octus uses whenever he's in school with Lance and Ilana. Named after the genius Sir Issac Newton, Newton's nerdy look fits with his extraordinary knowledge (which pushes him into the lower ranks of the High School hierarchy). Another is unnamed, but acts as a "father" for Lance and Ilana, who pose as brother and sister, outside of Sherman High. Barb has shown a romantic attraction to this form, and while Octus admires some of her talents he does not return her feelings. He is puzzled and fascinated by Earth's cultural customs, and is quiet and soft-spoken. He is also apparently able to consume food, particularly enjoying popsicles (It is possible that he can break down these foods and convert them into fuel). Octus can bend his body into different forms and is bullet-proof. He also possesses super-speed in both flight and on foot, which he appears not to have had until Shaman of Fear, when Lance and Ilana were in trouble, but were not close to him. In the episode The Fortress of Deception, much of Octus's abilities are shown more usefully. While being ambushed by the G3 agency, Octus was shown to ram through a large amount of them without any sign of struggle. His super speed also comes in handy due to the fact that he can run at incredible speed. Also, it has been seen that Octus can shoot electric pulsars out of his hands, causing large volts of electricity to attack enemies. He also possesses a form of molecular furnace, able to turn rudimentary items into something useful. He uses this feature in the episode "A Family Crisis" to create devices that form an electromagnetic field that can contain the Electric Entity monster. Category:Protagonists